


Better

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, clusterfuck of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not that Suga's a bad setter. It's just that Oikawa is better.





	

****It's not that Suga's a bad setter. It's just that Oikawa's better.

He says that to the light-haired teenager one evening while they're walking home from a date. It earns him a smack on the head and a disappointed, "Oikawa, I thought you were better than that."

Tooru laughs it off and makes a grab for Suga's hand, but the Karasuno setter quickly pulls it away. "This is your punishment," he says light-heartedly.

"Oh, come on," Oikawa whines. "My hands are cold."

He hears a loud sigh from beside him and his face breaks into a grin when he feels Sugawara's warm hands on his own.

"Happy?"

"Yep!" Oikawa swings their clasped hands as the two walk and Suga puts up with it, because although he pretends to be annoyed, it is, in fact, very cute to see his boyfriend ecstatic over something as little as hand-holding.

"Hey, Oikawa. Look." Suga points toward the sky and Tooru's gaze follows him. It lands on a single dim star. "Don't you get good luck if you catch the first star that shows up in the sky?"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Refreshing." Suga cringes at the nickname. "That's a UFO. If we stay here long enough the aliens will come and beam me up."

"Only you?"

"You don't even believe in them."

Suga's breath comes out in white puffs - it's beginning to get cold. "Ah, but then you'd have to leave me. Who knows what you'd do without a strong, capable-"

"Wife?"

"Ack!" Suga's cheeks heat up slightly. "We've gone over this. I am not the wife. And in return, I won't call you a flaming turd."

"Why would you call me that in the first place?" Oikawa lets go of Suga's hand so that he can move his own freely. "How am I flaming? Flaming hot, I understand, but- a turd?"

"The hair, Oikawa, it's the hair."

Tooru lets out an indignant squeak and throws his arms up, accidentally hitting Suga in the face. "Oh my god-"

"You're paying for pizza next time we have a movie night. Tsukishima's gonna laugh his ass off when I tell him about this."

"Since when do you talk to Tsukishima?"

"Oh, forever. He's actually a great listener. Knows when to gasp, all that shit. He's a hit with the ladies."

"Isn't he-"

"Of course, idiot. He's been dating Yamaguchi for about a year, now. What I meant was that he's the gay friend that everyone vents to. Oh my god, you should see him when he gets into one of his moods."

"Yeah?"

"He's all, 'Can you believe they just dump their gossip on me?' And sometimes he even says some of the stuff girls tell him. It's golden."

"Does he talk about me?"

"Once. He said your hair looked like a mashed-up dog turd."

"So _that's_ where-"

The two haven't moved from their spot on the sidewalk and they continue on like this until Suga notices that the sky is pitch black and that they really need to get home.

"Your house?" Oikawa asks, right on cue.

"Mhm."

Suga kicks off his shoes as soon as he gets inside and Oikawa does the same. "Holy hell, it's really hot in here."

"Do I need to step out?"

"Stop it, you flaming piece of shit." Koushi sighs. "I probably left the furnace going. Let me turn it off."

Oikawa ignores the last half of Suga's sentence in favor of asking, "Is that better or worse than turd?"

"Worse."

"Gotcha." Tooru leaves his coat crumpled up on the floor and immediately runs into Suga's room, throwing himself onto the bed.

"Wait-" Suga's in the kitchen doing something and Oikawa barely hears his voice.

"I love your bed!" the brunet shouts in response.

A moment of silence forces itself into their conversation, and then- "I've jacked off in that bed, you know."

Suga smirks, satisfied, when an unbelievably high-pitched shriek comes out of his room.

"That's disgusting, Suga!"

"Hmm," the light-haired third-year hums. He finishes off the snack he'd been eating and makes his way toward the bedroom. He finds Oikawa hopelessly tangled up in the mass of blankets on the mattress and shakes his head. "Are you planning on coming out any time soon?"

"Well-"

Sugawara plucks one of the covers off the bed and Oikawa's free.

"I can breathe now! Oh, Suga, my hero!"

Suga rolls his eyes half-heartedly and flops onto the bed, crushing Oikawa under his weight.

"F-"

The setter rolls over until he's gotten off of Oikawa and is now facing him. His cheeks are red from the heat in the house and his forehead sports a thin sheen of sweat. "What was that?"

"F- fuck you, man," Tooru says weakly.

"That's what I thought."

"Not literally, but-"

He's cut off when Suga places a finger on his lips and leans forward to kiss his forehead. "I'm tired now. Let me sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @aceismynameeeee
> 
> i love comments


End file.
